You're my missing component
by Darkyusy
Summary: Soló soy una niña inmadura para él ¿Porqué ha de fijarse en mí? ¿Porqué ha de amarme? No tiene razones...Un día en la playa podría cambiar sus sentimientos/ Disculpa que sea una niña/ Simplemente hay algo en ti/ No puedo alejarme...


**Holas! Creaturitas del Señor (Omg se me pegó eso xD) Pues...me animé hacer un One-shot de estas dos parejas que amo ;u; Y porqué una persona especial igual las ama! XD Así que sin más que decir espero lo disfruten n.n**

**N/A: Los personajes principales no son míos. **

* * *

- P-pero ¡Neru! yo no le gusto ¡Joder! - suspira frustrada despeinándose sus cabellos dorados mirando levemente al suelo - Él puede tener a cualquiera chica...¿Por qué se fijaría en mí? En total es mayor que yo y...no, no - se tiro en su cama de espalda mirando el techo - Estas loca mujer -susurro-

- Y tú mas terca no puedes ser - se sentó a lado de ella mirándola con enojo fingido - Te digo ese _wey _siente algo por ti - le pellizca la mejilla oyendo como está se queja de dolor

- N-neru s-suéltame - la miro con esos ojos azules cosa que hizo que la rubia mirara a otro lado y la soltara - Tú me dijiste una vez que la edad no importa ¿no? ¿Me mentiste en esa ocasión?

_" Ay no..." _repetía en su mente mirando a su amiga, ella sabía como hacerla sentir mal y mirar la realidad de una forma u otra aunque a veces fuera un tanto cruel sabía que lo hacía por su bien pero...la jodida mujer tiene razón y eso es lo que le molesta meses atrás la chica se moría por su mejor amigo Nero o como ella le dice _"Nenou"_ no es que le cayera mal pero tampoco bien en total tiene con él alguien que quiere, le prestó atención a su amiga y suspiró realmente estas conversaciones no van con ella pero su amiga tenía razón y ello le cabreaba de alguna manera. Decidió callarla lanzandole una almohada antes que se echaran a llorar las dos por todo lo que había dicho de su pasado y presente.

- Haber mujer ¿Desde cuando me das consejos? ¿No sería al revés? - dijo con burla mirándola con superioridad

- No me vengas con esas boberas Rin - la desafió con la mirada

Nadie podía entender como las dos podían ser amigas, son totalmente opuesta y vaya que pelean. Se miraron retadoramente y sin previo aviso...

- ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS BITCH! - gritaron a la vez dándose así una guerra entre risas y quejas pasaron los minutos y las plumas volando por todo el cuarto. Neru agarró la última almohada y miro a Rin indefensa en una esquina de la cama

- Hohoho - rió con sorna tirándose encima de ella para golpearla sin dañarla tanto. Viendo como Rin giraba me rindo. Se bajo y paro en el suelo riéndose a más no poder. Rin por su parte se tiro en la cama acompañandola en sus carcajadas

- Odio el amor Neru -

- Lo sé, lo sé pero eso no significa que no estés flechada por él - sonríe de forma tierna mirándola

- Baka - dice con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mirando a otro lado

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpe su conversación. Rin busca con desesperación el dichoso celular

- ¡¿Donde lo deje?! - grita un poco fuerte

- ¡Lo tengo! - dice Neru aventándole el celular para que ella lo atrapara - Y hablando del Rey de Roma mira quién se aparece - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Rin agarró el celular de a milagro. Miro a Neru con confusión está solo hizo ademán que mirara el celular

- Es él...Neru que hago - miraba el objeto con suma nerviosidad, Neru por su parte aguantaba la risa por ver a su amiga corriendo de un lugar a otro y hablando consigo misma

- No tienes remedio - le dijo con ternura a la vez que le arrebataba el celular y contestaba - ¡Hola Lencito! - contesto con burla recibiendo un bufido molesto del otro lado de la línea

- ¿ N-neru q-que haces? -dijo con total asombro y ansiosa Rin

- Shh - recibió de parte de Neru - Esto..sí, sí se encuentra...Mhm no se va a poder, ya sabes _"Andrés está haciendo de las suyas" _ - se escuchó una risa hermosa y una sonrojada Rin tratando de quitarle el teléfono a Neru - Sí yo le digo ¡Adiós que la bestia se desató, Nos vemos! - dijo apurada cerrando el teléfono

Rin la miró con odio - Con que _"Andrés está haciendo de las suyas"_ ¡eh? - se acercó a ella- ¡BAKA! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- Eso dolió - se quejó poniendo sus manos en la zona golpeada

- Y vendrán más - gritó - Además...¿Qué dijo? - sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

- Tienes una cita a las 6 de la tarde en la playa que queda a media hora de aquí, te viene a recoger a las cinco y media - dijo con un ojo cerrado y su mano la cara

- Q-que...- dijo más para sí misma

- Debo irme Rin - se acercó y al abraza fuerte- Cuídate y no lo eches a perder mañana- depositó un beso en su mejilla dejando a una Rin muy anonada en su habitación

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - sin poder digerir bien las cosas prefirió irse a dormir, ya mañana vería que haría

**_"De un gesto tuyo me enamoré_**

**_Tu sonrisa me alegre de ver_**

**_Podrían pasar años y yo seguiría queriéndote _**

**_Es esto lo que llaman ¿amor?" _**

* * *

Llegó la tarde más de lo que espero y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el deportivo de Len que por cierto...¡Lucía lindisimo! ese pantalón azul y esa camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo realmente lo hacían ver como un príncipe -se sonrojo por pensar aquello encongiendose en el puesto del auto-copiloto

Len miro de reojo a Rin y al ver su sonrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ese vestido crema con detalles amarillos la hacían lucir muy hermosa...

-¿Qué miras? - dijo inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero

- Solo es que..-pensó en lo que iba a decir mirando al frente de la carretera prosiguió- Te ves hermosa así

Rin se mordió los labios en forma de vergüenza dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana sintiendo su corazón latir a mil al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban en la hermosa playa

- ¡Wao! - dijo Rin corriendo como niña pequeña hacia la orilla de la playa dejando que sus pies se mojaran con la fría agua del océano

- Eres una niña pequeña - llegó Len detrás de ella riendo un poco

Rin al escuchar esas palabras bajo su cabeza - Discúlpame por serlo...Realmente quisiera estar a tu altura...ser madura...para poder estar contigo...-cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar- Pero no puedo...yo...así es mi personalidad, quiero estar contigo pero no sé como hacerlo -sus mejillas se tornan rosadas- Se que no me amarás...tú puedes ser muy frió alguien que no comprendo muy bien, pero tienes algo que me llama la atención, algo que...¿como decirlo? Me atrae...simplemente hablar contigo, un mensaje soy feliz...pero tú no me querrás y eso...esta bien...lo está...¿no? - abrió los ojos y al darse de cuenta en la estupidez que acabo de decir solo pudo mirar el horizonte y sentir sus propias lagrimas por su cara

- ¿Sabes que te acabas de declarar' - contestó algo frió

- ¡URUSAI! - dijo agachándose tapándose los oídos muy avergonzada mientras seguía llorando

Len la miraba confundido se acerco a paso lento donde se encontraba - Rin mírame - ordeno

- No quiero...- respondió suave

- Rin - la llamo serio

Ella al escuchar esa voz sabía que se estaba enojando pero...la forma que está tomando ahora le duele, duele que la trate así aunque sea es mucho pedir que sea amable...aunque ella fuera difícil de entender le quería, se paró dándole la espalda no quería verlo, simplemente no podría...

**_"Oculto estos sentimientos dolorosos en mi corazón_**

**_Dime como le haces ¿Cómo haces para que todo pareciese fácil? _**

**_Es mucho pedir que me abraces ¿ahora? " _**

Sin previo aviso sintió unos brazos fuerte tomarla de la cintura y la abrazo por la espalda juntando sus cuerpos- Tonta...- puso su quijada en su hombro mirando el horizonte- ¿No te das de cuenta?

Rin las lagrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas con gran fuerza- Y-yo no e-entiendo, tú...t-tú ¿Porqué? - esa pregunta llego

Dirige su mirada a los orbes azules de ella aun abrazándola por detrás- Te amo Rin desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que me había enamorado porque vi en ti lo que no había visto en ninguna porque algo de ti me atrapo y no me dejo ir - puso su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda quitandole las lagrimas derramadas- No pensé querer a alguien así como te quiero a ti pero tienes ese "algo" que me trae loco, tu dulzura, la inocencia que a veces tienes, que seas infantil ¡Maldita sea Rin! Me tienes técnicamente a tus pies - rió bajo por su comentario

- ¿No mientes? - su voz salio a la de una niña pequeña de unos cinco años cosa que hizo que a Len se le acelerará el corazón. Se volteó mirándolo a los ojos. Azul claro y azul zafiro juntándose por primera vez, en una mirada llena de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Len fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y acercarse poco a poco torturando un poco a Rin. Entonces lo hizo ¡Al fin pudo! Aunque sea probar un poco ya que primero le mordió el labio inferior para luego sacar su lengua y pasársela suavemente por su labio superior. Robandole un suspiro a Rin y una sonrisa de parte de él. Rin abrió la boca por inercia así dejandole pasar a Len. No dudó y introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella. Empezó una guerra de lenguas. Len era experto más Rin no quería dejarse ganar tan fácil sin dar pelea. Abrieron sus ojos y al verse los dos se sonrojaron siendo Rin la primera en cerrarlos de nuevo por pena paso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros atrayendolo más a ella. Él la trajo más de sí por la cintura. El aire hacia falta así que se separaron pegando sus frentes viéndose con una sonrisa ambos con las mejillas teñidas de un rosado

- Te Amo Mi Niña - le dijo con cariño

_**"Si esto es un sueño, no me dejes despertar **_

_**Prefiero vivir de una fantasía que la realidad de perderte **_

**_Mírame ¿Puedo ser yo la que te haga cambiar? _**

_**Tal vez la noche hoy estará de mi parte" **_

_- _Yo igual, no sabes cuanto- le beso la mejilla

- Creo que ya lo sé - bromeo un poco haciendo a Rin sonrojar por recordar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos

Así pasaron la tarde entre bromas, golpes de parte de Rin. Un Len gritando Te Amo cargando a Rin en su espalda en fin todo fue como un..._"Cuento de hadas"_

* * *

**Lalala~ Pude terminarlo *salta de emoción* **

**Jamber: He aquí tú sexy conciencia Yussy xD**

**Yo: Hohoho~ Hola amorsh 3 -lo abraza- Bueno espero les haya gustado, fue con mucho cariño y ¿dolor? okno xD**

**¡Nos Vemos! :3 **


End file.
